The Doctor and I Average Girl OneShot
by musingwriter
Summary: Companion to a Work in Progress not yet uploaded Based off of Emily Osment's song 'Average Girl'. A little flakey sorry . Doctor/OC


**(A/N This is a Doctor Who fanfiction based on Emily Osment's song 'Average Girl'. The lyrics are at the end of the fanfic in italics. This is a one shot, rather Mary-Sue-ish fanfic, that is quite flaky. It **_**does**_** have proper grammar and punctuation (hopefully) but the character is not as developed. This is also based of a fanfiction series of which I am not yet done with. Olivia is about 20-21 in this story and has travelled with the Doctor since she was 18. Her parents are dead and she used to live with her cousin Erin, who is 10 years her elder and married to Captain Jack Harkness. She worked for Torchwood… there's your back-story. Enjoy!**

**~Cheers,**

**Olivia Scarlett**

**The Doctor, and all accompanying elements (disregarding Olivia, Austin, Jenny, Erin, Hermione, and William) are sole property of BBC and the song 'Average Girl' is property of Emily Osment and whoever the hell owns the rest of that…)**

"You're really leaving?" The Doctor asked, looking dispirited at the thought of my departure.  
"I have to. I left without saying goodbye. He would never want to come. I love travelling with you I really do, but I don't think I could leave Austin."

The Doctor scowled a little at this comment. He had met Austin a few times while we were trying to save London from aliens. They didn't take to kindly to each other. The Doctor regarded Austin as superficial, vain, and egotistical, and was not afraid to voice that opinion.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"It's love. Of course I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter." I smiled

The TARDIS pulled to a stop.  
"I just can't believe you're going. I'm going to miss you Olives." The Doctor said, tears welling up in his golden brown eyes.

"Aw. Doctor." I pulled him into a hug. "We've had some good times. I still work for Torchwood, this won't be the last we see of each other I'm sure of it."  
"But I don't like Torchwood…"  
"But you like me, so that's what matters. I'm really going to miss you Doctor."

"Take this." The Doctor handed me his jacket.

"But it's your favorite. Besides it's way to big. Always has been, since the day we met."

"Take it."

I smiled and a tear rolled down my face. "Goodbye Sir Doctor of Tardis."  
"Goodbye Lady Olivia Williams of Londontown."

I waved and walked out of the same alley I had ventured down one late night. The path was the same as it had always been, up the stairs to the flat I shared with Jack and Erin. They now had a little boy as well, named William, who Erin told me was exactly like his big sister Hermione, whom I called Ronnie. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a red-faced Erin who has holding a rather large mixing bowl.

"Olivia?" She exclaimed.

"No, I just happen to look uncannily like her. Of course it's me!" I smiled. "Hi Ronnie, hello William, wotcher Jack?"

"'Livia!" Ronnie shouted.

"Hey there, sweetheart. How is my little bundle of knowledge? Have you been teaching your little brother how it works around here?"  
"Yes. I certainly have."

"You staying for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, if you'll have me. It looks like I'm staying for good this time to."

"Kicked you out did he?"

"No stupid. I left. Lately I've been talking to Austin on my mobile. Told him I was finally coming back. He's meeting me tomorrow for a Valentine's Day breakfast."  
"Oh that's wonderful! Your room is still how you left it. We couldn't bring ourselves to sell the place." Erin said warmly.

"Thanks. You guys are the best."

The next morning I woke up early. I didn't normally worry about looks, but it was Valentine's Day and I wanted to look my best. I picked a flowing dark blue dress with a low neckline. Underneath I wore a lacy camisole that was ivory in colour and set off with pearls. I arranged my hair in a customary bun that was messy in just the right way and a cream ribbon. I chose to go lighter on my make-up, with silver eye shadow and pale pink lip-gloss. Finally, after about two hours of unanticipated exterior focus, I left. To remind me of the past three years, I left the Doctor's jacket on the passenger seat of my small, blue automobile. In actuality I had only been gone about one year, but the TARDIS can obscure a sense of time. I parked just outside the café and walked inside. The minutes passed. _Five minutes, Ten minutes, Fifteen minutes…_ I got up to get myself another cup of tea when Austin finally walked in the door. I went to give him a kiss, but at the last second he turned away, causing me to miss and kiss his cheek lightly. The confusion written all over my face only intensified when another girl walked in through the door. She was tall and thin with straight platinum blonde hair just past her shoulders. Even though it was February, she wore a pink skin-tight tube top, and light wash double-zero skinny jeans. She looked like she had had nipped, tucked and plumped her way to 'beauty'.

"Who's this?" I asked coldly.

"Olivia, meet Jenny."

"Who the hell is _Jenny_?"  
"My, um…"  
"Your what? Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Jenny said in a high-pitched, nasal voice. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Does this mean we're over?"

Austin remained silent.

"I gave you my heart, written in poems and love letters."

"About that…" Austin handed me a bundle of unopened envelopes. "I like her better." He kissed Jenny and told her to go get him a latté. She walked as if the world were lucky to have her walk on it.

"A latté? What, do you think you're all _posh_ for drinking _posh_ Italian coffee?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Jenny came back and handed him his coffee. "Come on honey, we've got that meeting with that director guy. Don't wanna be late."

"I'm sorry." Austin apologized, the insincerity quite apparent.

"It's okay. Happy Valentine's Day."

_Biggest lie I've ever spoken._

They walked out the door and I waved goodbye. As soon as they had disappeared from sight I ran to my car and pulled out the Doctor's jacket. Not trusting the car's privacy, I went back into the café and sank into a small booth in the back. I sobbed and filled with heartbreak.

'_Can't believe I didn't see this coming around. She's so beautiful and I'm just this average girl. Jerk. Loser. Why me?'_

I wept silently drawing no attention to myself, other than the manager who took pity on me and got me some hot tea. The tears rolled down my face and I longed for someone to come and hold me. Knees hugged to my chest, I felt depression sink in.

"Oh Doctor… Where are you?" I whispered.

"Right behind you."

I gasped and looked up, my face streaked with running mascara and tears. The Doctor smiled and held me tight.

"Shh shh shh. It's going to be okay. I'm here. Everything's all right now. You're going to be fine." He said sweetly, embracing me tenderly. "Tell me what happened."  
"Another girl."

"Oh…" He sat down and held me close. "I think this calls for more tea and biscuits."

I smiled weakly and told him what happened. He nodded and stroked my hair, letting me cry when need be.

"How did you find me?"

"Just after you left, something didn't feel right. I knew you were going to a café in this area and… do you know how many cafés are in these two blocks alone? A lot, that's how many."

"You searched every café?" I asked, surprised.

"Every one but this one. I ran into Austin with some blonde draped all over him. I inferred what happened with my brilliant skills of deduction and found you crying in a corner."

"Wow. You're really something you know that?"

"Yes. I most certainly do."  
I laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "You are so full of it."

"I made the weeping maiden laugh."

"That you did."

"Would the weeping maiden care to accompany her doctor to the blue Police Box on the corner?"

"She has none of her things."  
"I think she will find she left them on a certain doctor's time-travelling spaceship."

"You know me too well."

The Doctor picked me up and slung me over his back, and carried me to the TARDIS in the now falling snow.

We got to the TARDIS and the Doctor let me down off his back.

"There's been something I've been waiting to tell you Olives."

"What would that be Doctor?"

"Miss Olivia Williams?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." The Doctor pulled me into a kiss.

"Wow… just… wow." I gasped. "Forget Austin, this is the best Valentine's Day of my life." I kissed the Doctor again. "Come on. I want to see the Library." I said, pulling him back into the TARDIS.  
"Let's not go there."  
"Why ever not?"  
"Two words. Vashta Nerada."  
"Oh. Midnight?"  
The Doctor shuddered.

"How about Rexacorriclefallapatorius?"  
"Now _there_ we can go." The Doctor smiled, pulling a lever.

**(Lyrics to Average Girl:  
Verse 1**

February fourteen

You say you want to see me

I'm thinking chocolate and flowers

We meet for breakfast

I'm feeling restless

Been getting ready for hours

And you walk through the door

I go to give you a kiss

But you turn your head to avoid my lips

And who's this girl you're with

Does this mean we're over, over

**Chorus**

I gave you my heart

And a sweet love letter

But you gave it right back

Said, "I like her better"

That's when my whole world came crashing down

And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams

With her Angelina lips, double-zero jeans

Can't believe I didn't see this coming around

She's just so beautiful

I'm just an average girl

**Verse 2**

He says, "I'm sorry."

I just keep smiling

Inside it feels like I'm broken

I say, "It's okay. Happy Valentine's Day."

Biggest lie I've ever spoken

They're walking out the door and I wave goodbye

As soon as they're gone I start to cry

Put my faith in the wrong guy

It's over, over

**Chorus**

**Bridge**

Now they're gone

And I feel fatal

Scratch his name out on the table

He's a jerk

He's a loser

He's a love worth losing

February fourteen

I'm feeling sad and lonely

Nobody here wants to hold me

**Chorus (x2)**

She's just so beautiful (beautiful)

She's just so beautiful (beautiful)

She's so beautiful

I'm just an average girl)


End file.
